1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with a structure and method of forming the structure of a bipolar junction transistor having an extrinsic base, a base link, and an intrinsic base all formed by ion implantation and an emitter and a collector contact formed by diffusion of impurities from a single layer of doped polysilicon.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,017 to Johnson describes a bipolar junction transistor structure and a method of forming the structure. A doped conductive spacer is formed adjacent to the base electrode and provides a doping source for forming a base link. An intrinsic base region, emitter region, and emitter electrode are then formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,905 to Johnson et al. describes a bipolar junction transistor structure and a method of forming the structure. A base link is diffused from a base link diffusion source layer. An extrinsic base region is diffused from a doped polysilicon base electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,774 to Pfiester describes a method of forming a self aligned bipolar transistor using sidewall spacers on an opening in a patterned masking layer. The extrinsic and intrinsic base regions are formed by doping. Metal silicide contacts are formed to the extrinsic base and emitter electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,454 to Neudeck et al. describes a method of forming a bipolar transistor which self aligns the base to the collector and the emitter to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,495 to Dunn et al. describes high-performance bipolar transistors with improved wiring options. The transistor includes a base contact structure that has multiple contact pads, which permits multiple device layouts.